Because of Star
by MissfitThunder
Summary: Starlit gathers the AF cast and Katrina to Fowl Manor and some things. . . happen. Horrible summary, I know. Please read!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC Katrina and Christina. Starlit is technically StarlightGilgalad's, who I'm dedicating that OC and this story to. Also, Ryan Higa was not created by me. PAL was created by my twin brother so that belongs to him. All rights go to Eoin Colfer, nigahiga (Ryan Higa), the person who owns Magic Kingdom in Florida, my brother, and StarlightGilgalad. And me for the plot and OCs.

Dedicated to StarlightGilgalad, for commenting on my UoM story.

Artemis was at his boarding school when for the first time he could remember a girl came in.

"You are Artemis, right?" the dark haired brunette asked.

"Yes," Artemis said, nodding. "If you don't mind, I wish to know who I am accompanying," he said formally."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "I can't believe I'm talking to Arty!" she squealed. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was fangirling for a moment. Call me Starlit."

Artemis studied her. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "Why are you at an all boys school?"

Starlit looked astonished. "To see you, duh!" She reached into her jean pocket and pulled at a folded piece of paper. "Here, read it." Starlit tossed it to him.

Artemis grabbed it. He opened it and scanned it. On it was a list of names. Him, Holly, Opal, Foaly, Beckett, Myles, Juliet, Domovoi, Minerva, No1, Trouble, and Katrina.

How does she know all about my personal life? And more importantly, how does she know about Butler's name? Oh, and that annoying girl who called herself Katrina? Artemis thought. He looked up at Starlit to ask her the questions, but Starlit was gone. He looked back at the paper. On the back, the words "I'll contact you," appeared. Artemis put the paper away and walked to his dorm to research this 'Starlit.' He could find nothing. The next day was winter break so he was able to go to Fowl Manor.

* * *

Two weeks later

Artemis woke up to the phone ringing at three in the morning. Wait, not his phone, his ring, his fairy communicator! Only two people had it: Holly and Foaly.

Great, he thought. Another time to save the world.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arty-"

Artemis relaxed. No saving the world if someone said 'Arty.' "Yes Holly? I assume it's something important if it's three in the morning, other than saving the world."

The voice turned cold. "I'm not Holly!" Starlit shrieked. "I was calling to tell you to bring everyone on the list to your house."

Artemis put the call on hold. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a q-tip. He cleaned his ear to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He resumed the call.

"Okay?" he replied, making it sound like a question.

"Ya heard moi," Starlit said like that to annoy him.

Artemis opened his mouth to reply only to hear a click of the phone being hanged up. Artemis sighed and went back into bed, clutching the piece of paper.

The next morning. . .

"Artemis, wake up!" Butler shouted. Artemis sat up.

"Butler, why am I wet?" Artemis said slowly.

"It's noon and you still haven't awoke."

Artemis nodded. He grabbed his ring and pressed one on speed dial.

"Hey Arty," said Holly causally. "What's up?"

"Hello Holly. You aren't that pony so don't say 'hey.' Also, the sky is up, please say what happens to be going on in your life at this particular moment in time."

Holly sighed. "Fine. What happens to be going on in your stupid, boring, Grammar Nazi life at this particular moment in time?"

"Nothing much, I called simply because I need you to come over to Fowl Manor."

"Sure, I'll be right over," Holly said sounding a lot closer.

"Holly, stop shielding," Artemis ordered. Holly shimmered into view.

They leaned closer and started dancing until they kissed and continued kissing. They danced for another five minutes before kissing again.

"Holly, please call Trouble, Foaly, No1, and Opal. Give them the message I gave you."

Holly nodded and started calling.

Artemis grabbed his phone and texted Minerva to come over.

"Butler, bring Juliet and he twins over," called Artemis.

"Okay, Master Fowl."

A few hours later, everyone but Starlit and Thunder were there. Suddenly, two girls fell from the sky.

"Star, look, we landed in the correct spot!" a raven haired girl shouted.

"Told ya!" the brown haired girl teased.

Then, they hit the ground softly.

"Artemis, you didn't call me!" the green eyed (no pun intended) girl complained.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, taking out the list.

"She is on the list," the blue eyes girl- Starlit, Artemis recognized- said.

Artemis's eyes landed on the last name. Katrina. He forgot.

"I'm so sorry, Katrina. I didn't know how to contact you."

Katrina scanned his eyes. "Liar," she declared.

Holly rolled her eyes. "What are we gathered for?"

Starlit clapped her hands. Butler, Juliet, Opal, and Holly were tied up.

"SLEEPOVER!" Katrina and Starlit declared while everyone groaned. Starlit whispered something to Katrina and they smirked.

"Let's get you inside," Katrina said and they were all standing in the living room, no one tied.

"GET 'EM!" Juliet shouted, charging.

Starlit twisted sideways. Opal tried mesmerizing them. "You will call this-" Katrina interrupted by kicking her in the stomach. Artemis tried meditating but he couldn't concentrate.

Butler skidded to a stop. "We can't beat them," he said panting after eight minutes of chasing them.

"So what's the first activity?" Beckett asked.

"Let's see," Starlit said while Katrina pulled out her iPhone.

"Siri, what is the first activity?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, did you say, "Kirin, what's the answer to the first?""

"I said, "what's the first sleepover activity.""

"I'm sorry, did you say, "I thought tomato sauce and fried cookies?""

Katrina raised her phone and slammed it on the ground.

"And she wonders why it doesn't work," Trouble muttered and Minerva giggled.

Katrina picked it up again. "What is the first activity?"

"The first activity is messing with Arty," Siri said emotionlessly while Trouble and Minerva and Artemis had their mouths open. Trouble and Minerva started giggling.

"Arty, leave," Starlit ordered. Artemis darted into his room.

"I know what to do!" Juliet shouted.

"No, your ideas are just. . . inappropriate," Butler argued.

Opal stood up. "Why don't we play take over the universe. Then that Fowl will be forced to find us," she suggested.

Foaly smiled and kissed Opal and Opal kissed back. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"You people are enemies!" Myles exclaimed.

"Yeah, you two are enemies," Beckett repeated.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Holly announced, heading for the front door.

Starlit snapped her fingers as Holly turned the handle.

"It's broken, we can't get out," she said, coming back. Starlit smirked.

"Hey Star, what da ya what to do?" Katrina asked.

"Hmm, maybe. . ." Starlit whispered the rest to Katrina. They smiled.

"Okay, you, you, you, and you are staying with us," Star said, pointing at Foaly, Opal, Katrina, Trouble, and Minerva.

"Everyone else, leave," Starlit continued.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Ugh, do I really have to be locked up with the crickets," Holly complained.

"Yep," Juliet said, popping the 'p.'

"They should have found us by now," Artemis said. "They have people that can use magic, and Starlit and Katrina aren't that normal."

Beckett sat in the corner of the cricket filled room. Beckett heard hushed voices but he was sure it was in his mind. Plus, Myles repeatedly challenged him to the name every country in the world, all their cities, important history, and one person that lived in a major city there.

"Come on, Beckett, we don't have anything better to do."

Then the door opened. Butler stood at the door.

"I was wondering where the crickets went," commented Butler, chuckling. Artemis and Holly blushed a shade of red that would have made Root look like a vampire.

"Ready?" Starlit asked the group outside where they knew everyone was. They nodded.

"On three, lets shield or something," Opal suggested.

"Sure," said Katrina as she and Starlit snapped their fingers. They turned invisible. Opal and Trouble shielded.

"What about me?" Minerva whined.

"And me?" Foaly asked.

"What?" called Starlit's voice from nowhere.

"We can't shield."

"Here," Trouble said and two cloaks appeared.

"They are more advanced versions of anything you ever made," explained Starlit when Foaly looked confused.

"Way better than that stupid thing Holly used to rescue No1," Katrina agreed.

Minerva pulled on the cloak and summoned Butler.

"Butler, open that door an say something that doesn't involve any of us or give any clues that we are behind it," she ordered.

"Sure, Minnie." Minerva blushed at the nickname.

"I am not ten, I am old enough not to have such a childish nickname."

Butler shrugged and looked back at the invisible group. He opened the door.

"I was wondering where all the crickets went," he said, cringing at that statement. Luckily, no one, cough Artemis cough, noticed. Butler felt a swish of air by him. Holly and Artemis blushed but Butler stayed where he was.

"Do you need anything, Master Fowl?"

"Yes, if you please. Make sure that the other guests can't find us," Artemis requested. Butler nodded and left, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Artemis let out the breath he didn't realize he been holding. "No man could stop Butler," he muttered. Holly shot him a strange look but said nothing.

"I am no man," a voice said. No1 was the only one who stayed where he was, which was very far away.

"B-B-Beckett, d-d-d-did that just h-h-h-happen?" Myles asked, his voice shaking.

"I-I-I-I think so," Beckett replied, his voice also quivering.

"Or did it?" a male voice taunted. Artemis clung to Holly.

"No, you're just hearing voices," another female voice said. The voice was evidently trying to keep in giggles.

No1 stood up. "Go away, bad day. You do not, exist or you'll rot. So evil spirit, begone!" he chanted.

"I think not," the first female voice said, doing a very bad job at suppressing laughter. Soon, the room was filled with giggles.

Artemis stood up, Holly mimicking him.

"I know things you could never dream! I faced things you will never live to see! I know everything!" he proclaimed.

The voices were roaring with laughter.

"Is your name Google?" a voice asked. This voice belonged to another man.

"Or Bing?" a female voice added.

"What about Yahoo?" chipped in another girl's voice.

"No," Holly replied. "It's Artemis."

Someone was pounding their fists on the walls.

"Then stop acting like you know everything!" another voice said.

Artemis paled, his hands shaking violently. Myles stood frozen ins hock. No one, no one ever done something like that to him. Ever.

"I think it's time to RUN!" Starlit shouted the ending. Minerva's cloak slipped, revealing some of her blonde hair. Everyone dashed for the door except Opal. She stayed behind. Artemis dashed after the noise. She stuck out her leg and tripped him. Then, cackling, she ran.

Two minutes later.

Everyone originally invited except Artemis were in the living room.

They were laughing at Starlit's genius.

"And then No1 started spouted random horrible rhymes, I thought Arty was going to die!" Holly said.

"No, when we called him Bing, Yahoo, and Google, he was going to die," Trouble amended.

"What about how Artemis fell right into the golden lining? 'No man,' ha, I think he's going to die when he finds that's a Lord of the Rings line," Butler said.

Juliet laughed. "Or when he said 'I faced things you an never live to see!'"

Meanwhile, Artemis was in his room, watching The Return of the King.

"No man can stop me!" Some bad guy called.

The guy unhooded and the movie revealed she was a girl.

"I am no man," she said, charging.

Artemis reached over and turned the computer off.

He exited his room and found everyone in the living room.

"What about how Artemis fell right into the golden lining? 'No man,' ha, I think he's going to die when he finds that's a Lord of the Rings line," Butler said.

Artemis stormed away. They were making fun of him. I will get my revenge. I will, he vowed.

He started thinking about what to do. He strolled to the cricket room. He looked down and saw the piece of hair that matched Minerva's hair color perfectly. Artemis left the room and headed to his study.

He started playing with chemicals. He twisted his ring. Artemis stood up. He had a plan.

"Let's ask Siri what to do next," Juliet suggested.

"Nah, we just did that. Why dot we ask a YouTuber? They must have seen embarrassing things," suggested Myles.

Foaly looked at Myles. "You're four, right?" Myles nodded. "Then why are you watching YouTube? There is pretty bad things on it."

Juliet shook her head. "Let's do a different idea. What about one YouTuber and one person on the Sheikra?"

Butler nodded. "Let's use Ryan Higa but instead of the Sheikra, what about Space Mountain?"

"Good idea but how are we going to get to Disney? We're in Dublin, Ireland. Not Orlando, Florida. And Higa lives even farther," Opal pointed out.

"Email him at blahdotblah . (A/N: this is probably not it. I just made that up.) Teleporting powers activating," Starlit said and they were in Magic Kingdom. Artemis was standing in front of them.

"Well, apparently we don't need to get advice. We can embarrass him here," Beckett said.

Artemis stormed over to them.

"What is this? Where's Fowl Manor?"

Starlit looked at him. "I'm afraid we aren't in Ireland anymore," she said somberly and burst our laughing.

Artemis glared at her.

"What?" she said innocently. "We're at an amusement park. We might as well go on some rides."

Juliet nodded. "But we're sticking together."

Holly looked around. It appeared to be really early. "Um, what time is it?"

Juliet pulled out her iPhone. "What time zone is it?"

"New York time zone should work," Myles said.

Juliet nodded and set the time. Thunder peered over her shoulder. "It's 3:35 AM," she announced.

Trouble and Minerva looked at each other and then looked at Katrina and Starlit.

"Do you guys want to go with us on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Trouble asked.

Katrina nodded and ran to them. "Star, you coming?"

Starlit shook her head. "Someone has to keep an eye on these four." Starlit turned around and pointed at Holly and Artemis, then Opal and Foaly. They were leaning in to kiss.

They blushed. "We're at an amusement park, shouldn't we do things?" Holly said. Opal nodded.

"Wait, if it's three in the morning, why are people here?" Butler asked.

Juliet turned to him. "Apparently there is an event going on. Holly, Trouble, Foaly, Opal, you might want to disguise yourself or shield."

Opal shouted. "Why?"

Beckett and Myles said at the same time, "There is two elves, a pixie, and a centaur. You don't think that will catch anyone's attention?"

"Who cares? They'll stay away and if they do realize, then we can mesmerize them," Trouble pointed out.

Katrina started running to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. "Come on!"

Everyone chased her and went in line.

"It's way to long of a line," Foaly complained.

"Why don't we get a Quick Queue?" suggested Minerva.

"Nah, lets fly over the line," Juliet suggested.

"With jetpacks!" added Beckett.

"Into a volcano!" Starlit said.

"With P.A.L.!" Katrina said.

"A volcano? Pal?" Artemis said.

"We are going to kill ourselves to go on a ride faster? And what the heck is a pal?"

Katrina rolled her eyes. "You're saying it wrong. It's P.A.L., not pal.

"And the volcano will give us hyper speed. PAL will let you teleport without us. Otherwise, it will kill you."

"What is PAL though?" asked Opal hesitantly.

"Poison Acid Lava," said Starlit matter of factly.

Artemis, Foaly, Minerva, Opal groaned.

"What? The genii don't want to test it?" Juliet taunted.

"This idea is worse than all of yours combined!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Even worse than that stupid Brair!"

said Opal.

No1 rolls his eyes. "It will work."

"How do you know?" challenged Minerva.

"I tried it. Qwan had that test to prove that anything is possible as long as you don't die."

"See?" Juliet said. "You can trust Star and Kat."

They reached the front of the line.

"How many?" a worker asked.

Trouble turned to count. "13."

"Rows one through seven," she told him, pointing.

They ran through. Holly and Artemis in row one, Starlit and Katrina in row two, Minerva and Trouble behind them. Foaly and Opal next, Myles and Beckett behind them. Juliet and Butler were in row six and No1 was in row seven.

The ride started. Everyone but Artemis raised their hands.

Starlit turned around. "Do you have it?" she asked as loudly as she dared.

They pulled out apples. Starlit nodded and faced the right way.

The coaster went through an abandoned "mine shaft" and water was poured on them.

"My suit is ruined!" Artemis complained.

"Suck it up, you have about a billion," Holly told him.

"But this is my favorite!" the genius replied.

Holly reached into her pocket for the apple but thought better of it. She punched him.

"Ow!" Artemis shouted, holding his nose.

The coster went up and went down in spirals at high speeds.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" exclaimed Juliet.

"Yeah!" shouted Holly as they reached the part with the "track" breaking.

Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ended.

"Splash Mountain?" asked Myles.

"Pwease?" added Beckett.

Butler grabbed their hands. "Let's go."

Opal went to Artemis. "So, Fowl, ready to get your suit destroyed?"

Artemis paled. "W-What?" he stammered.

"Splash Mountain."

Artemis turned to storm away but he hit Holly. He turned the other way. Starlit. The other way was Katrina.

They reached the front of the line and again got rows one through seven. This time Opal and Artemis sat together and Holly and Foaly were next to each other.

"What's with all the Brers?" asked Myles. "Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, Brer Fox, Brer Roadrunner," he counted.

"I don't know and nobody cares," said Opal.

"Shut your mouth, Koboi," Holly ordered.

"Hey, do you want to be punished?" threatened Starlit.

"Is that a threat?" Opal screeched.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she replied.

There was a small drop and Beckett screamed.

"My suit!"

"Jeez, Arty, stop with the dramatics," Thunder commanded.

"The Laughin Place? We'll show them the Laughin Place," two crows said. At least they thought.

They entered darkness. A drop came.

"My suit!" shouted Artemis again.

Katrina snapped her fingers. Artemis's mouth was duck taped shut.

A few minutes later, they went through the drop. Artemis was soaked.

"Zip-a-dee do dah, zip-a-dee ay. My oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine, heading my way, zip-a-dee do dah, zip-a-dee ay!" The animals were singing.

"What kind of music is this?" said a very puzzled Artemis.

"The kind little kids like," Minerva said, pointing at the twins.

"Wait, how did you get the duck tape off?" Katrina questioned.

"I have my ways." Artemis smirked.

"Then use your ways and get us to Space Mountain," Minerva ordered.

Artemis sighed and they appeared at the front.

"I'm sorry, it's only six per cart," a worker told them.

"Okay, then we need two carts and another," said Trouble.

"I'll go in the last cart," Minerva offered.

"KK," Starlit said.

"KK is not a word. Honestly, I don't get how you go around using words like that," Artemis lectured.

"I don't get isn't how you say it. Honestly, I don't get how you go around using phrases like that," Foaly mimicked.

They got in the carts. The order was this: Artemis, Foaly, Katrina, Juliet, Butler, and Beckett and No1, Myles, Starlit, Trouble, Foaly, and Opal. Minerva was in a third cart in the front.

"Hey, what's your name?" a ginger said from behind them.

"It's not 'hey.' It would be hello," Minerva snapped.

"Someone has an attitude. Anyway, my name is Christina."

"Minerva, now I have to do something," she said as they took off.

The colors were blasting and almost everything went dark. They turned and fell so fast that Minerva dropped her apple at the exact time everyone threw theirs. Holly, Opal, and Trouble pegged their apples at Artemis, No1, the twins, and Juliet threw theirs at Butler, and Artemis and Butler threw theirs at Starlit. Minerva's landed on a red button.

"MINNIE! YOU THREW IT ON THE REWIND BUTTON!" Starlit shouted.

The world went black and they were back at Fowl Manor.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva nearly shouted at Christina.

"Um, I have no clue. Is this Ireland?" Christina asked.

"Shh! Look!" Starlit whispered.

They were in Artemis's room.

"Butler, why am I wet?"

"It's noon and you still haven't awoke."

Artemis ad Butler looked at each other.

"This was this noon," Artemis said. Holly paled. "So there is two of us?" It was clear why that wasn't why she paled.

"Yes," Katrina replied, glaring at Minerva.

They went back to the past Artemis and Butler.

Artemis nodded. He grabbed his ring and pressed one on speed dial.

The present Holly looked at him. "I'm on your speed dial?" she said incredulously.

"Hey Arty," said the past Holly causally. "What's up?"

"Hello Holly. You aren't that pony so don't say 'hey.' Also, the sky is up, please say what happens to be going on in your life at this particular moment in time."

The past Holly sighed. "Fine. What happens to be going on in your stupid, boring, Grammar Nazi life at this particular moment in time?"

The present Artemis paled and realized exactly why Holly paled.

"Nothing much, I called simply because I need you to come over to Fowl Manor."

"Sure, I'll be right over," the past Holly said sounding a lot closer.

"Holly, stop shielding," the past Artemis ordered. The past Holly shimmered into view.

The present Artemis raised his hands. "Let's find a way out of this," he suggested.

"No, lets stay for the ending," Trouble said. Trouble got raised up in other people's arms.

"Trou-ble! Trou-ble!" Everyone but Holly and Artemis shouted.

The past Artemis and Holly leaned closer and started dancing until they kissed and continued kissing. They danced for another five minutes before kissing again.

"Nothing like that happens again," the present Artemis reassures them,

"Really?" Starlit asked. "What about the time when you we-"

Holly turned around. "Lets get out of this."

Opal smiled. "Lets hear what Star was saying."

Artemis and Holly paled.

"What? You didn't tell them?" Katrina smirked. "Continue, Star."

"The time when you went back in time and the gorilla cage fell and Artemis was injured and you swooped down and kissed him? And that time when Arty was brought back to life. You wanted some private time."

The room went black.

A past Starlit showed up. They were at Fowl Manor.

Artemis was just brought back to life.

"Foaly, Butler, can I see Artemis ok private?" the past Holly said.

"Sure, I'm sure seeing his best fried will help with the memories," the past Butler replied.

"Okay," the past Holly said ad grabbed the cloned Artemis and brought him to the Fowl Manor garden.

They started making out.

A past Starlit followed them.

"Ewww!" she shouted.

The present Starlit waved her arms. "We really have to do something about this."

Everyone nodded.

Foaly snapped his fingers. "If we can only go back in time, why don't we go to the time Artemis captured Holly?"

Holly looked at Foaly hard. "Are you planning for him to never kidnap me?"

Trouble smiled. "I would never have to get beat up by Butler!"

Butler smiled. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Artemis frowned. "Wouldn't that mean that I would be that monster of a person I was when I kidnapped her today?"

Foaly shook his head. "The best part is that the same thing would happen except Juliet, Butler, and Minerva would have done it."

"No, you're wrong there. See, I would have never met Minerva unless I met the People." Minerva looked long and hard at him.

Holly nodded. "Lets save that for a last resort."

"Why don't we do the opposite? And we can stop Minerva from dropping that apple," No1 suggested.

Trouble asked, "Speaking of that, where did that button come from?"

Starlit looked uneasy. "Uh."

"That doesn't matter. Lets-rock wall with lava on top!-do what Foaly said," Katrina shouted.

Once again, the world went black.

They appeared in a place. There was a river.

"Is this. . ." Holly started.

Artemis nodded. "Yes."

"Then why is there a rock wall?" Minerva asked.

"Minnie, I think this is the day of the capture," Christina said.

"There's me!" Katrina shouted, pointing at the only person who managed to get to the top. "Lava" fell from the top once the past Katrina hit the red button on top.

Opal looked puzzled. "What's with the cricket?" There was a cricket on top of the past Katrina's head.

"It lost a leg so I helped it get around," Katrina explained.

"What happened to it?" asked Foaly.

"One night it vanished. I suppose it had something to do with the lake in my backyard."

Juliet checked her phone. It's almost time.

"How do you know?" inquired Myles.

"Yeah, what Butler told us was you weren't there," Beckett said.

"Don't listen to Dom," Juliet said.

A figure was slowly becoming visible in the cloudy sky.

"Time to pick: my plan or No1's," Foaly said. "If you pick mine, come to my side."

Opal, Starlit, Katrina, Minerva, and Trouble went to Foaly.

"Juliet, you coming?" Minerva asked. "And you, Christina?"

Juliet looked at Butler, then Minerva. "You're right. The Fowl's gave the People way too much of trouble." Juliet walked to Minerva.

"But my father would be dead if it weren't for Holly," Artemis countered. "We would all be dead from Opal, and if we were alive, then we would be slaves."

Christina walked to Minerva. "According to the books-"

"Books?" Butler asked.

Christina waved her arm. "Later. Minerva, you would have never met Artemis."

Minerva glanced at Artemis. "No, we would have met because I was going to take a trip to Ireland to meet my idol."

Katrina beckoned Christina. "Listen, I'll tell you what's going on. I doubt you know who we are."

Christina sighed and walked forwards.

"Please guys," begged Holly. "Anyone? Kat, Star, Trubs, Jules, Minnie, anyone?" Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Sorry," Katrina said. Starlit nodded. "It's for your own good."

Holly looked at Juliet and Trouble. "Come on, you guys are like my best friends. Do you want me to loose one of mine?"

Trouble shook his head. "No, we want you to not have to deal with all the trouble the Fowls have caused you."

Foaly, Starlit, Trouble, Katrina, Minerva, Juliet, Christina, and Opal ran to the oak tree.

"Opal and Trouble, shield," commanded Foaly. "Everyone else, do what we did earlier."

Christina looked confused. "Earlier?"

Starlit sighed and snapped her fingers. Christina turned invisible with everyone else, except, everyone could see each other, but not their own bodies.

The figure landed. It took off its helmet and searched the ground for an acorn. It found one and grabbed it.

"Nice peashooter," the past Butler said.

Opal walked to Holly and whispered, "The acorn! Grab it!"

A past Artemis said, "I don't suppose you would consider peaceful surrender? No, I suppose not"

"Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I believe, fairy, that you are the one without the facts."

They continued but Holly pushed an acorn into her boot.

Trouble leaned forward and stopped shielding.

Holly gasped silently. Trouble, of LEPretrival.

The present Holly shielded and spoke to the past Holly while she lost consciousness.

"Don't worry. You will be glad Artemis Fowl II kidnaps you."

Opal smiled. Things were going exactly how she wanted it.

**So, how was it? Like I said, this was made for StarlightGilgalad so I made an OC for her. Let me know how you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
